Glennladdin
TheFoxPrince11's movie-spoof and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: *The Peddler - Fagin (Oliver and Company) *Jafar - Prince Charming (Shrek 2 & 3) *Gazeem the Thief - Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Iago - Daffy Duck (Loonay Tunes) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Aladdin - Glenn (Go!Animate) *Razoul - King Lion (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Razoul's Henchmen - Soccer Animals (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Girls (The Pirate Movie) and Mary Poppins *Abu - Pichaku (Pokemon) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Talking Flowers (Alice in Wonderland) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Scullery Maid (The Sword in the Stone) *Necklace Man and Woman - Guy with Muscles (Looney Tunes) and The Domestic (Mary Poppins) *Fat Ugly Lady - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Two Hungry Children - Jane and Micheal Banks (Mary Poppins) *Prince Achmed - Timon (The Lion King) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Bum (Alice in Wonderland) *Sultan - the King (Cinderella) *Rajah - Bolt *Jasmine - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Omar (Melon Seller) - Bean (Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Pot Seller - Annoying Orange *Nut Seller - Pear (Annoying Orange) *Necklace Seller - Grapefruit (Annoying Orange) *Fish Seller - Popeye *Fire Eater - Donald Duck *Boy wanting an apple - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Farouk (Apple Seller) - Charles Muntz (Up) *Old Man Jafar - Cecil (Night at the Museum) *Carpet - George of the Jungle *Genie - Charlie (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Veggie Tales) *Aladdin as Prince Ali - Brian (Go!Animate) *Elephant Abu - Manny (Ellie for an Extra) (Ice Age) *Old Man Genie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Little Boy Genie - Junior Asperagus (Veggie Tales) *Fat Man Genie - Security Bird (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *75 Golden Camels - the Cast of Cars *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince Charming (Cinderella) *53 Purple Peacocks - the Angry Birds *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Cinderella *Exotic-Type Mammals - King Kong (2005) *Leopard Genie - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Goat Genie - Phil (Hercules) *Harem Genie - Charlie as Charlene (All Dog's go to Heaven the Series Episode: The Doggone Truth) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - the White Rabbit (Adventures in Wonderland) *Super-Spy Genie - Hatter (Adventures in Wonderland) *Teacher Genie - Hare (Adventures in Wonderland) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Centipede (James and the Giant Peach) *Submarine Genie - Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) *One of Flamingos - Pidgins (Bolt) *Gigantic Genie - Charlie's Monster form (All Dogs go to Heaven the Series Episode: Dr. Jekyll and Mangy Hyde) *Rajah as Cub - Lil Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) *Toy Abu - A Crazy Critter Toy *Snake Jafar - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Cheerleader Genies - the Cast of High School Musical *Genie Jafar - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) Trailer/Transcript: *Glennladdin Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *Glennladdin part 1 - Arabian Nights/A Dark Night *Glennladdin part 2 - Glenn on the Run/"One Jump Around" *Glennladdin part 3 - Glenn Fights with Prince Timon/"One Jump Around (reprise)" *Glennladdin part 4 - Princess Snow White's Dream *Glennladdin part 5 - Prince Charming and King's Conversation/Snow White Runs Away *Glennladdin part 6 - Trouble as the Marketplace/Prince Charming's Evil Plan *Glennladdin part 7 - Glenn Arrested *Glennladdin part 8 - Glenn Escapes with an Old Museum *Glennladdin part 9 - The Cave of Wonders (part 1) *Glennladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (part 2) *Glennladdin part 11 - The Amazing All Powerful Charlie (part 1 "Friend Like Me") *Glennladdin part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Charlie (part 2) *Glennladdin part 14 - The King Upbraids Prince Charming *Glennladdin part 15 - Glenn's First Wish *Glennladdin part 16 - The King Makes his Move/"Prince Brian" *Glennladdin part 17 - The King Rides on George *Glennladdin part 18 - Brian Argues with Charlie/Brian Goes to Snow White *Glennladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Glennladdin part 20 - Brian Almost Spills the Beans/Brian and Snow White's Kiss *Glennladdin part 21 - Brian Gets Ambushed/Charlie Saves Brian's Life *Glennladdin part 22 - Prince Charming Gets Exposed *Glennladdin part 23 - Brian's Depression/Daffy Duck Steals the Lamp *Glennladdin part 24 - The King's Announcement/Charlie's New Master is Prince Charming *Glennladdin part 25 - Prince Charming's Dark Wishes *Glennladdin part 26 - Prince Brian (Reprise) *Glennladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Glennladdin part 28 - Glenn VS Prince Charming (Part 1) *Glennladdin part 29 - Glenn VS Prince Charming (Part 2) *Glennladdin part 30 - Glenn VS Prince Charming (Part 3) *Glennladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Glennladdin part 32 - End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin Movies/TV Shows Used: *Oliver & Company *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After: The Final Chapter *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Pirate Movie *Mary Poppins *Dora the Explorer *Alice in Wonderland *The Sword in the Stone Category:TheFoxPrince1 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:TheFoxPrince11 Category:TheFoxPrinceReturns